


По прямой

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*<i>baobei</i> - милая</p></blockquote>





	По прямой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Straight Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443854) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



Он до сих пор не привык к тому, как выглядит космос изнутри. Дело даже не в том, как ясно видны сквозь стекло звёзды, дело в бесконечно меняющейся перспективе. Космос не чёрен, не _пуст_ , он полон самых разных, ярких и тусклых, огней; они складываются в узоры, которые убегают всё дальше и дальше назад, так что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и…  
— Нельзя лететь по прямой.  
Клинт _слышал_ её шаги (беззвучно ступать по полу босыми ногами совсем не так просто, как утверждают шпионские романы), но оборачивается только теперь, слегка крутанув пилотское кресло. Он поднимает бровь.  
— Изогнутое пространство. Окажешься в той же точке, — Наташа умолкает, склоняет голову на бок. — У космоса нет конца, — добавляет она и проходит мимо, проводя пальцами по его плечам.  
— Всё равно есть соблазн попробовать, — отвечает он, глядя, как осторожно она опускается на место второго пилота и устраивается там, подтягивая колени к груди. Она скашивает взгляд в его сторону; вид у неё более чем выразительный, и Клинт фыркает. — Ты бы тоже полетела.  
— Это нелогично, — говорит она, но отказом это назвать нельзя, так что он одаривает её ухмылкой.   
Ухмылкой, которая меркнет по мере того, как он приглядывается к Наташе и замечает, как покраснели у неё глаза и как беспокойно она теребит подлокотник.  
— Эй, Таш, — говорит Клинт, понижая голос.  
Она качает головой и обжигает его взглядом.  
— Слышал, как я кричу. Не пришёл.  
В её голосе обида и обвинение.  
— В прошлый раз, — осторожно замечает он, — ты сказала не приходить.  
Наташа умолкает, и он тоже ничего больше не говорит. На самом деле между ними всё по-другому, и всегда было. Он, впрочем, не может сказать, что в кабине корабля царит тишина. Приборы гудят, а после того, что Красная Комната сотворила с Наташиной головой, «тишина» ей плохо знакома.  
— Я не рассчитала, — произносит она наконец. — Параметры миссии требуют подкрепления.  
— Я не собираюсь убивать дока.  
Она удостаивает его ещё одного взгляда, в котором читается «ну и дурак же ты» (но это она, и в глазах проскальзывает искра смеха, так что его замечание достигло цели).  
— У него иглы, лежат рядами. Коли и задавай вопросы, потому что с нервной системой так интересно играть, спрашивай, спрашивай, _спрашивай_ …  
— Тебе не становится лучше, _baobei_ , — говорит Клинт, встречаясь с ней взглядом и не отводя глаза, пока её взгляд не начинает соскальзывать в сторону.  
Но прежде чем отвернуться, он замечает, что она смотрит на него почти как на предателя.  
— Биохимия сложна, побочные эффекты проблематичны. Жаль, что я не компьютер, заменить проводки — и я в порядке. Было бы проще.  
Тон у неё скорее надутый, но затаённая горечь в нём глубока и остра.  
— Тогда бы я не смог дёргать тебя за косички, и это было бы очень обидно. Ладно тебе, — мягко говорит он, — Бэннер над этим работает.  
— Роберт Брюс Бэннер, докторская степень по физике. Медицинское образование отсутствует.  
— Теперь ты ведёшь себя как сноб, — легко отзывается Клинт.   
Он снова разворачивает кресло к ней и протягивает ладонь. Долгую секунду Наташа не двигается, а потом расплетает сложенные на груди руки, словно балерина на сцене, и берёт его пальцы в свои, тонкие и мозолистые.   
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — говорит он и надеется, что слова окажутся обещанием, а не молитвой.  
Она едва заметно улыбается и оборачивается к звёздам.  
— Нельзя лететь по прямой, — повторяет она, словно они так и говорили о вселенной и звёздах. — Придётся двигаться зигзагом.

**Author's Note:**

> * _baobei_ \- милая


End file.
